mansionofdelightsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bandits
About 'The Bandits' The Mansion of Delights is preparing for battle. Something different has happened and it involves several people disguised in black hooded cloaks. We have named them The Bandits, and they don't want to join us like everybody else - they want to take everything we have and leave us damaged, broken and out of business. *This photograph was taken from Floor #4 of The Mansion, by amateur photographer Eugene. Barry was driving from the Farmyard to The Maze when The Bandits struck his vehicle. He apparently tried to plead for his safety expressing that he is just trying to do his job, though The Bandits didn't listen. What we can see here is some form of summoning. The Bandits have circled Barry's vehicle and each have raised their arms toward the sky. Momentarily, the vehicle lifts from the ground and reaches 100ft into the sky before falling back down and crashing to the Earth - with Barry still in the vehicle. By the time this happened, The Bandits had escaped and have still yet to be seen. This is not to mention the trouble they have caused within The Mansion. On Mike's door, a tall and solid-chrome door are the words 'Blind Cunt' in red spray paint. Eugene simply informed Mike of this and he misheard Eugene, resulting in Eugene being Triple-Gored into the opposite wall. The Bandits have spray painted on Richelle's Desk, 'Dirty ugly bitch' and had also left a note for her to read: You look damn fine bitch. You won't last sitting all alone here. Our eyes watch you 24 hours of the day. This is a warning. We WILL get you. We will fuck you. We will keep you as our own you little bitch. Barry received a note under his Door shortly after the incident that happened outside. You were meant to die nigger. Lucky escape. Won't happen again. Finally, The Bandits made one last visit to a very special Corridor. 7UP's Corridor. Here, lies one dead Bandit that 7UP managed to tumble-down and crush. However, 7UP has taken explosive damage and will be out of business for a repairing time-frame of 4 months. The Bandits left this note: You took one of us. The bond has been broken. None of you will survive after this. Suffering will commence. The note under forensics, like the other notes contained not a single fingerprint, although this note had tear drops on it. 7UP has caused The Bandits to do something we aren't quite ready for... The next day things appeared to be more peaceful and workers and guests had been working all night to remove the graffiti and damage caused to the Corridors and Rooms, and also Barry's vehicle outside. It was also peaceful because Richelle hasn't turned up for work. She hasn't answered her phone, though it is switched on and we may possibly be able to trace it. Have The Bandits taken one of us for the life 7UP took of theirs?